


Numbers

by Lazulia



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: From the author formerly known as Delphicoracle-Cat, M/M, Purse with glasses, SO MUCH desk sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazulia/pseuds/Lazulia
Summary: Purse has been up for hours handling the finances. Krupp thinks it’s about time for a break.





	Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> (Don't mind me, just moving all my StEx fics to AO3 for posterity. You might remember me as Delphicoracle-Cat.

Purse sighed and slid his glasses off, rubbing his temple. He knew he’d been at this too long when the numbers and formulas on the spreadsheet began to dance and turn into ancient hieroglyphics. A headache was looming dangerously close. A break would probably be in order, but Purse hated leaving any work unfinished, especially when it came to the delicate task of balancing the monthly budget.

Starlight only knew why Electra needed $700 worth of organic body glitter, but apparently he needed it to live, and of course Purse was the one who needed to sort out the receipts, one of which was still missing before he could balance his books. He slid his glasses back on, bringing up a second document with a purchase history, and tried to make the numbers turn into numbers again.

“Busy?”

“What the f–!” Purse jumped, sending a stylus clattering to the floor. Whirling around in his chair, he gave Krupp a suitably affronted look as he clasped his chest. If that happened again, Electra wasn’t going to be the only one with a heart monitor on his chest. “How? How do you do that?”

“Do what?” Krupp asked, the very picture of innocence. The armaments truck had rolled up right behind Purse’s chair and stood with his arms crossed, dark shades perched on his nose. He looked expressionless, but Purse didn’t miss the tiny quirk on the side of his mouth.

Purse huffed and collected the stylus from the floor. “You’re the hugest truck of us all and you still somehow manage to sneak up on me. All the time. How do you roll so quietly when you probably weigh twice as much as I do?”

Krupp pressed a hand to his own chest, his innocence intensifying. “Are you saying you expect me to be clumsy? What kind of bodyguard would I be if I tripped over my own wheels all the time?”

“One who wouldn’t give me a heart attack? And shouldn’t you be off bodyguarding instead of interrupting my work?”

“Guarding who? It’s almost two in the morning. Everyone’s asleep.”

Purse frowned, blinked, and finally glanced at the wall clock. Wait, had he really been working on that spreadsheet for four hours? He felt a little vexed that he’d likely missed any pre-bedtime sex with Electra and the others. Was Krupp here to gloat about his absence?

“I didn’t realize it was so late. How come you’re still awake?”

“I don’t sleep.”

“Right,” Purse deadpanned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Let me guess, Electra kicked you out of bed?”

“Wrench did, actually. She was asleep, but she can still deliver a nice shove when she stretches.”

Electra’s bed generally had no problem accommodating all six of them, but that didn’t account for some of the Components’ tendency to sprawl out. Purse had gotten booted out by a sleepy kick or an arse to the face on more than one occasion.

“And you decided to come sleep here?”

“I sleep standing up,” Krupp said grandly. “Always on alert.” He rolled forward and closed the distance between himself and Purse’s chair, delicately taking Purse’s glasses off and placing them on the desk. “As for you, it’s time for bed.” 

“I’m not going to sleep until I finish my numbers,” Purse said, though he made no move to stop Krupp from taking his glasses. Nor to stop Krupp as he slipped off his own shades and tossed them on the desk. When the shades came off, it only meant one thing, and Purse rarely said no to that. Not when he had the handsome, hefty armaments truck all to himself. 

“I said nothing about sleep. We missed you tonight. I missed you tonight.” 

He thought about putting up a token protest when Krupp kissed him. He really did need to balance this budget, but what could he do when a pair of strong hands was suddenly lifting him out of his chair, kneading his rear and pressing him to grind against the other truck? He was helpless, Purse reasoned as he anchored himself on Krupp’s broad shoulders and added tongue and a moan to the kiss.

Krupp backed him into the desk, pressing into the welcoming juncture of Purse’s body, and it was only when Purse felt one of the big hands leave his body and start to reach for his carefully-arranged papers and receipts on the desk that he broke the kiss.

“If you sweep everything off my desk, I swear to the Starlight Express I’m going to have Joule set you on fire.”

Krupp hesitated, and carefully stacked the ledgers and papers out of the way before grabbing Purse’s thighs, lifting him and setting him on the edge of the desk. The firm hands then released their grip, gently trailing up and down Purse’s thighs, sending thrilling little shocks of pleasure up and down his supple body.

“I’d better not be sitting on my glasses,” Purse panted, firmly taking Krupp’s face between his hands and pulling him in for another kiss, heat and lust heavy on his breath as they pulled apart. “I’ve still got numbers to—mmm.”

Krupp’s hands were maddeningly gentle on his thighs, drawing little circles higher and higher until his thumbs brushed the scalding-hot metal between Purse’s legs. “I knew you liked your job but I didn’t realize numbers got you that excited.”

A sassy retort ended up devolving into a sassy moan as Krupp drew teasing little circles around the latches of his plating until a rather insistent hip thrust made him hurry up, removing the plating and releasing Purse’s hard spike. 

Two long, slow strokes and suddenly the bulk of Krupp’s body was gone, and it took Purse a hazy second to realize the armaments truck was now on his knees in front of the desk. Purse’s smug smile turned into an open-mouthed groan as Krupp gently bit the inside of his thigh before taking the hot, slick spike into his mouth.

It was the sight as much as the sensation that made Purse moan and twitch. Krupp submissive, on his knees, mouth full of spike, bobbing gently. The spell was slightly broken when Krupp glanced up at him with an insufferably cheeky look in his eyes—and now Purse remembered why the shades were a staple of the other truck’s appearance. Krupp was strong, and Krupp was stoic, but when Krupp got into a teasing mood, only the sturdiest and darkest eyewear could contain his playful expression.

Purse groaned breathily, balancing himself on the edge of the desk with one hand and holding onto Krupp’s head with the other, encouraging the motion as his spike hit the back of Krupp’s throat with every bob. “I could… hmm, I could almost balance a ledger right here,” he said, caressing the top of Krupp’s head, taking pleasure in the way Krupp’s eyes lost the sparkle of playfulness and went dark with affront. “Get a bit of work done while you’re so busy down there…”

It didn’t take much to get Krupp worked up, nor to kindle the fire of dominance. He wasn’t planning on being second best to some accounting work. He worked his mouth for a few more seconds as his hand travelled up Purse’s thigh and pressed at his slick entrance, earning a breathy moan.

Krupp let the spike slip from his mouth before he straightened up, towering over Purse while his fingers pressed in abruptly, making Purse yelp in pleasure as though shocked, scrabbling for leverage on the desk. His hand landed on a calculator and he flicked it out of the way as Krupp leaned right in.

“Turn around and bend over,” he growled, unclipping his plating. “I’ll show you how to get some work done.”

The innuendo didn’t quite make sense but Purse was too polite, and much too aroused, to point it out. He hurriedly obeyed and rolled over, laying his chest out against his desk and balancing on the tips of his wheels, swaying his hips to make things a little more alluring, as though it was somehow necessary to encourage Krupp to run his large hands along the perfect curve of Purse’s back, to rest it against the equally perfect curve of his ass. Purse had no qualms about his body; he was alluring, and he knew it.

The large hands pulled his thighs apart an inch wider, settled on his hips, and Purse made a strangled sort of huff as Krupp entered him. Ooh, Starlight, he sometimes forgot to really take a moment and appreciate how big Krupp was. That initial burning stretch was always so good and it wasn’t long before the room was filled with the soft wet sounds of Krupp slamming into him. “Oh yessss….”

The rough thrusts left Purse shivering, alive with sensation, his cheek pressed tight to the wooden surface of the desk. Krupp’s hand moved and found a sensitive spot right by Purse’s hip joint, a move that was always guaranteed to leave him moaning and panting shamelessly, and as he did his breaths sent a small pile of receipts scattering.

Was that…? Purse peeled one hand away from the desk to pick up one of the wayward receipts. Wait a minute, it was! $210 for pineapple-scented body glitter. In between the hard, rocking thrusts, Purse reached for his ledger and flipped it open. 

“Seriously?” Krupp said between halting breaths. “Are you actually doing work?”

“I was looking for this earlier,” Purse said, his cheek still pressed to the desk, holding up the receipt as though it would somehow sway Krupp. “Hand me my glasses?”

A low growl was his answer, followed by the abrupt pulling out of the spike from inside him. All of a sudden he was lifted, turned around, and slammed flat on his back on the desk in a motion that made the breath, and the thought of work, rush from his body. Krupp spread his thighs, grabbed his hips, and in a moment they were connected again, and Purse moaned wantonly as the spike slammed to the hilt inside him. “If you so much as think about numbers…”

Okay, so Purse did take the time to put the wayward receipt down so it wouldn’t fly away, but the moment his hands were free, he used them to grab Krupp’s neck struts and pull him down into a bruising kiss as his legs wrapped around the armament truck’s hips, goading him into movement. When Krupp got a little rough, things always got a little better, and all of a sudden the thought of numbers was replaced by the delicious electric shock of pleasure as Krupp pressed hard and deep inside him.

“Harder!”

The desk rattled, pounded against the wall, and something clattered to the ground—and the fact that Purse didn’t care what it was a testament to how good this was. Krupp’s breath was hot on his face, coupled with a tiny, self-satisfied smile as one of those big, strong hands went searching between their bodies and teased Purse’s spike.

“Oh Starlight! Oh yes–”

That was all he needed, arching back on the desk and crushing Krupp’s hips between his thighs as he came hotly between their bodies. The desk continued to rattle until a low, growling groan and a glowing heat inside his body signaled Krupp’s climax.

Purse relaxed, a smile of pure satisfaction on his face as he tucked one hand behind his head, gratefully stroking Krupp’s back with the other. This was exactly what he needed. He tried not to make a sound of disappointment as Krupp raised himself up, gently pulling out of the money truck’s body and reaching for his shades.

“Should I leave you to your numbers now?” Krupp said, leaning in for a tender parting kiss.

That was as far as he got before Purse threw his arms around Krupp’s neck, leapt off the desk, and spun them around. The desk creaked for mercy under the weight of the armaments truck as Purse pushed him down onto his back and straddled his hips. With a lascivious grin, he took the shades from Krupp’s hands and tossed them back on the desk, brushing their lips together.

“I think the budget can wait until tomorrow.”


End file.
